


Twisted Sins

by DrHuggles_j



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHuggles_j/pseuds/DrHuggles_j
Summary: Forsaken angels and unjustified crimes lie under the earth as winged cherubs twist into cursed beasts.AKA I make a blessed demon and cursed angel fall in love but both of them hold dark secrets about who they used to be.





	Twisted Sins

Voices echoed behind him. With this, Phael began to walk a bit faster, he recognized them.  
“Hey! On behalf of The Almighty, we demand you stop,”. The angel shouted, the sound booming and rattling his chest.  
Phael reluctantly stopped walking with his eyes trained on the ground. They easily caught up with him and one stood behind him while the other stood in front of him with no regard for personal space it seemed.  
“By order of the divine, we are to interrogate and judge you upon the evidence punishable by excommunication,” the blonde angel drawled, upholding his cockiness as the brunet smirked behind Saul.  
“Evidence?” Phael spoke, almost too softly.  
“There have been rumors,” he said in a singsong.  
“How is that considered solid evidence against me?” Phael spoke again, stronger this time.  
“Are you questioning the Divine’s beliefs?” The brunet spoke in mock shock.  
“No!” He squeeked, “But I have done nothing wrong!”  
“We have heard what you have done,” the blond continued. “The way you look at him.”  
“Who? What are you suggesting?”  
“You know who!” He shouted, causing Saul to flinch. “The Divine doesn’t like rumors to form about his flock, after all, an angel cannot lie.”  
“How do you know that a demon has not broken in again and started such rumors? They could be trying to infiltrate the elites and catch them off guard,” Phael confidently said.  
“Oh, you’re always trying to push the blame,” the angel in front of him sighed.  
“Why don’t you just accept that you’ve disappointed the Almighty. You could be working with them for all we know.”  
“We must cut off the loose ends you see, not a hair out of place in the divine. So you must understand that you are making a sacrifice for the greater good-to keep the order,”  
“Wait,” Phael choked. “Who requested my evaluation?” He held his breath.  
It didn’t much matter if he knew or not, there was no one to go to with such information.  
“Why who else could it be?” The blonde edged closer and seemed to bore his eyes into the angel’s soul.  
“The angel you most admired, Zadkiel.”  
He froze in his spot and the two guards seemed to take delight in it.  
“Aw, we’ll make sure to notify him of your disposal,” He inhumanly smiled, making Phael wonder if he truly walked upon heaven.  
He was seized by the two angels. They clawed at his wrists which felt like they were crumbling in their golden hands’ grasps. They kicked him over as the blond whispered something of another tongue that was definitely not white magic. Phael felt his wings start to crush, the pain flaming down his spine and deafening his ears. He couldn’t remember his screams as they didn’t sound like his own.  
The ground seemed to collapse around himself as he watched the two angels smile wickedly down at him as he fell. The gray sky surrounded him and he felt like he was falling for an eternity. The white pain seemed to get stronger the longer he fell, growing at the edges of his eyes as the angel gasped for breath that only seemed to stick to his lungs and throat.  
The ground was dark and Phael hit the earth with an unsettling crunch as if his skull had split wide or his whole body had broken. He tried to move-to get away from the gray earth, but it felt like that ground would swallow him up as well. The dirt and stone crumbled beneath his feet and muffled his cries which only came out as broken whimpers. Phael continued to fall and the cold earth didn’t last long.  
The stone around him felt like it was heating up and molting into liquid. It clawed at his limbs, unable to escape its grasp. It burned his form, it felt to be burning his core.  
He thought falling from the sky was painful, but this pain was devouring his very being as it relentlessly dug into his skin and ate away his flesh.  
Phael’s voice had been lost as the molten earth crawled upon him and he only continued his descent. Finally the feeling of solid ground hit his side.  
Whimpering, he used his last bit of willpower to crawl out of the red, hot, liquid. The earth seemed to cling to his bones as it held tight to his bottom half. He made it into the shadows away from the ethereal glow and lied on his side, heaving. 

Phael was unsure of how long he was there before his senses returned. The pain still lingered like his body had been turned inside out. He pushed himself up with his arms, and gaped at their sight. Using the molten earth’s light, he held them in front of his face. The clawed hands were black like soot, the color crawling up his arms as if they were stained. Looking down, his legs were twisted backwards with hooves where his feet once were. With fearful hands he felt his face. It was smooth like porcelain. Four Sockets sunk into his face where his eyes were now. Large fangs sat attached in front of his mouth like the skin had been burnt away. Feeling back, Phael noticed two sets of broad horns when realization struck.  
Before he could process his thoughts, he was shaken by the booming voice of another. A demon stood before the cell’s door. Phael hadn’t noticed it in his daze.  
“Get up,” he grunted. It wasn’t a language he knew yet he understood it.  
Phael stumbled to his feet and noticed his change in height. He easily stood four to five feet above the jailor.  
“You’re a big one aren’t ya,” He slurred. “I’ve bet a pretty penny on you, so don’t put me to shame,” he grumbled.  
“What,” Phael’s own voice caught him by surprise. It both felt and sounded like scorched stones were stuck in his throat.  
His head spun before two guards came in and used what looked like iron catch poles to drag him outside to a wide arena. Millions of demons were cheering and screaming as he was flung out with another demon. The creature on the opposite side had emerald eyes and dark skin that shone violet in the low lights. Out of nowhere, he summoned his weapon, dual blades.  
Phael couldn’t breathe and scanned the arena looking for a way to escape. The giant fence around the arena was spiked and looked to be made of pure silver. He brought his attention back to the demon and watched the other begin to run after him, so he did whatever anyone with common sense would do: run. He ran around the arena until his pursuer seemed to tire out and the crowd began to boo them. The violet demon held deathly still and disappeared into the shadows. Phael spun around, heart racing until he felt frenzied breath on his neck. Searing pain burned the side of his throat. He sputtered black blood and quickly stumbled away. Holding a hand to his neck, Phael looked over at the demon and noticed his own blood dripping off of his blade.  
Something overtook his senses and he let out a gurgled growl. He got down and began to run at full speed towards his attacker before he disappeared to the violet demon’s confusion. As if trying to predict his movements, he spun around only to be attacked from above.  
Phael clawed at the attacker’s face and pinned him down before biting into the other’s pale throat, ripping out his assumed jugular. Red blood spilled over his face and down his chin as the taste of copper flooded his senses. The crowd seemed silent as the new creature continued to rip apart the violet demon.  
Phael soon came to his senses with the sound of footsteps and held the wound on his neck and the world disappeared once more. 

The creature was known far and wide, its glare could kill any demon and its claws could slice through metal. His voice, though cut out of him, still could rattle through one’s being and instill fear in their bones. So gifted and grand, he was made the Prince’s right hand. He would forever guard their soul from the treacherous ones and serve his master. That was until he disappeared. Some say the creature had tried to use the soul and promptly burst from the inside from its power. Some say he had traded the soul for power or forgiveness on the divine’s side. No matter the reason, the betrayal remained as the Prince’s soul was lost forever and creatures big and small search for it to gain the master’s favor. With this a prophecy ensued as an angel appeared seeking revenge from the Almighty in exchange for finding something stolen centuries ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while and I hope whoever stumbles upon it likes it because I have the whole story planned out, but I’m incredibly lazy to get to the romance part.


End file.
